This invention generally relates to a blind for hunting, and more particularly, relates to a bale-shaped camouflage blind that is collapsible as well as readily portable.
Hunting big game, water fowl and other wildlife requires that the hunter or observer be concealed and protected as to not disturb the wild animals and yet be safe and comfortable from the elements. Thus, hunters and wildlife observers over the years have built blinds in which to conceal themselves as well as to keep them warm, dry and out of the wind.
However, wildlife will often shift patterns due to food availability, weather and patterns of other similar wild game which may include reproduction. As a consequence, tent or hut-like blinds were developed and used, often made of material having a camouflage pattern. However, such constructions still did not look natural, at least in their shape, and discouraged wildlife from approaching. These prior constructions were and are clumsy and awkward to set up taking considerable time.
For at least the past fifteen years, wildlife and water fowl have become used to seeing large, cylindrical hay bales up and down fields and flyways. Animals sense no danger when seeing an image commonly found along their pathways and migration routes. Hunters have constructed such round hay bale-like blinds of wire or screen with actual vegetation attached to the outside of the artificial bale blind. However, such blinds were awkward, not collapsible nor transportable.
There is a need for a collapsible portable hay bale shape blind that will keep the hunter and wildlife observer warm, dry and out of the wind. Such a blind should be cylindrical in shape and should simply and quickly fold back down onto itself or into a sled. The blind should carry gear placed on top of the collapsed blind for transportation in and out of the field. Wildlife and birds should sense no danger when looking upon this commonly found image portrayed by a hay bale blind.